Der Schrei der Möwen
by ansaye
Summary: Nach dem Ringkrieg: Legolas gerät unvorhergesehen ans Meer. Aragorn erinnert sich noch an die Warnung Galadriels, doch er wurde im Kampf gegen Orks schwer verwundet. Kommt seine Hilfe zu spät? –finished-


Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: alles von Tolkien (und ich glaube kaum, dass sich das in absehbarer Zeit ändern wird), mir gehört nur der Leutnant  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Der Schrei der Möwen  
  
  
  
"Du hast mich rufen lassen, Aragorn?" Legolas warf einen fragenden Blick in Richtung des Königs.  
  
"Richtig. Es geht um den letzten Teil der versprengten Orks. Sie haben sich offenbar gesammelt und in einem Waldstück Eryn Vorn´s in Minhiriath verschanzt." Aragorn blickte von einem Brief in seinen Händen auf. "Der Graf von Minhiriath hat mich um militärische Unterstützung gebeten. Dies scheint wohl der Zeitvertreib der Grafen zu sein." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen; in der Tat waren es eine Menge solcher Bitten, die er seit seiner Krönung erhalten hatte.  
  
"Nun gut", sagte Legolas. "Ich komme mit dir"  
  
Aragorn blinzelte. "Mein Freund, du hast einige entschieden schlechte Angewohnheiten", tadelte er. "Allerdings scheint das an euch Elben zu liegen. Auch Arwen gibt bisweilen vor, meine Gedanken lesen zu können. Würdest du wirklich von mir denken, dass ich persönlich gehe und keinen meiner Offizieren schicke?"  
  
"Aragorn, ich *kenne* dich. Wie viele Soldaten willst du mitnehmen?"  
  
"Ich habe mir gedacht, so um die fünfzig dürften reichen."  
  
"Nur *fünfzig*?! Die Zahl der Orks beläuft sich auf mindestens das Dreifache."  
  
"Sei vernünftig; wenn nicht jeder zumindest zwei töten kann lohnt sich doch der lange Marsch nicht."  
  
Legolas verdrehte die Augen. "Elessar; wann wirst du endlich erwachsen?"  
  
Am nächsten Tag, noch bevor Sonnenaufgang, verließen 70 Soldaten das Schloss, an der Spitze ritt ihr König neben einem blonden Elben, der seinen triumphierenden Blick nur schwer verbergen konnte, als er die Reihen der Krieger durchzählte.  
  
  
  
Kopfschüttelnd blickte Itarik zu dem blonden Elben. Dieser kniete noch immer neben dem Lager seines Königs, Elessar, den es von allen am härtesten getroffen hatte. Die Angreifer schienen sich direkt auf den Mann zu konzentrieren, doch diesen Gedanken schob der Leutnant des Grafen von Minhiriath, der sich auch einen Namen als Heiler eingebracht hatte, sofort zu Seite. Schließlich war es seine Aufgabe den König zu heilen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er das anstellen sollte; und er wurde nicht dafür bezahlt, Vermutungen anzustellen. Das mochten die Leibwächter des Königs übernehmen.  
  
Entschlossen stand er auf und ging zu dem Verletzten. Die Wunde an der Seite sah auf den ersten Blick so unschuldig aus, dass die roten Ringe um die Verletzung herum wie blanker Hohn wirkten.  
  
Gift. Das Wort schien von überall her wider zu hallen. Legolas starrte auf das bleiche Gesicht seines Freundes. Nach dem Kampf hatte er Aragorn gerade noch im letzten Augenblick aufgefangen, als dieser langsam von seinem Pferd gerutscht war. Er hatte versucht, ihn zu wecken, doch ohne Erfolg. Das volle Ausmaß der Bewusstlosigkeit hatte er erst begriffen, als er den Pfeil entdeckt hatte. Er steckte in der Seite des Mannes und die roten Ringe, die sich langsam um die Wunde ausbreiteten, sprachen für sich: Gift.  
  
Nun lag der Waldläufer bereits eine halbe Nacht lang da; regungslos, sein Puls war schwach und unstetig. Auch dieser Heiler wusste nicht, was zu tun war; allerdings schien der Mann auch nicht sonderlich klug zu sein. Er hatte ja nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie sich in den Wäldern Val Alorns, seiner eigenen Heimat, verirrt hatten!  
  
Verärgert blickte der Elb hoch zu dem grünen Blätterdach und lehnte sich resigniert gegen einen der Bäume. Er hatte selbst alles versucht um Aragorn zu helfen, doch der Sterbliche würde nie mehr in den Wäldern umherstreifen, um Athelas und ähnliche Kräuter zu suchen; ein Zeitvertreib, den sogar noch in seinem Amt als König genossen hatte. Keiner seiner...  
  
Abrupt drehte sich Legolas um. Athelas! Vielleicht könnte dieses Kraut helfen; weshalb hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht!  
  
Itarik sah den Elben, Legolas, wie er sich zu erinnern vermeinte, auf sich zulaufen. Erstaunlich, wie sehr er sich um einen Sterblichen kümmerte. Insgeheim glaubte der Heiler eine tiefere Freundschaft zu erkennen als nur die diplomatische Beziehung, welche das Volk der Schönen mit dem Hause Gondor pflegte.  
  
Der Heiler hörte sich ruhig an, was der Elb vor ihm unzusammenhängend heraussprudelte. Endlich begriff er: anscheinend wollte er dem König ein lächerliches Hausmittelchen auf die Wunde drücken, von dem er noch nie gehört hatte. Verächtlich rümpfte er die Nase, doch als der Legolas nicht locker ließ, gab er schließlich nach. Ein Versuch konnte ja nicht schaden.  
  
Doch vorher wollte er den Elben wegschicken; er hasste es, wenn ihm jemand bei der Arbeit über die Schulter blickte und Itarik konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass der Unsterbliche um einiges mehr vom Heilen verstand als er.  
  
Wütend lief Legolas durch den Wald; was bildete sich dieser unfähige Heiler überhaupt ein? "Ihr könntet König Elessar weit mehr helfen wenn Ihr einen Vorrat an Athelas sammeln würdet, Herr Elb" Was für ein Dummkopf! Wer brauchte schon eine größere Menge an welken Kräutern; zumal diese Pflanze beinahe unter jedem Busch wuchs.  
  
Die Bäume in diesem Teil des Waldes schienen nicht sehr gesund zu sein. Tiefe Narben zogen sich über die Rinde und abgestorbene Äste reckten sich dem Himmel entgegen. Zu lange waren die Orks hier gewesen. Doch sie würden sich wider erholen und ganze Generationen von Menschen überdauern. Diese kranken Bäume würden ein längeres Leben haben als Aragorn.  
  
Legolas biss die Zähne zusammen, obwohl ihm der rationale Teil seines Verstandes sagte dass es sehr wohl noch eine Möglichkeit gäbe, das unbekannte Gift mit Athelas zu bekämpfen, hatte er in seinem Innersten bereits jegliche Hoffnung verloren.  
  
Er bückte sich um eine Hand voll des Krautes zu pflücken und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, fiel ihm eine größere Lichtung ins Auge. Hier hatte der Kampf stattgefunden.  
  
Noch immer lagen die toten Orks herum. Langsam ging er durch ihre Reihen. Die gefallenen Krieger Gondors waren bereits beigesetzt worden, doch an einigen Stellen war der Boden rot vom Blut, das eindeutig menschlich aussah. Vor dem größten der Orks blieb er stehen. Aragorns Schwert hatte ihm sauber den Kopf abgetrennt; die letzte Handlung seines Freundes bevor er von dem vergifteten Pfeil getroffen worden war. Zu Füßen der Kreatur glänzte etwas im Gras. Es war einer der Dolche Elessars, doch das eingetrocknete Blut und seiner Klinge stammte nicht von einem Ork. Es war das eines Menschen. Aragorns.  
  
Legolas ballte seine Hand um den Griff der Waffe zu einer Faust. Bis jetzt hatte er den Tod immer verdrängt. Dies war die einzige Möglichkeit der Elben, sich vor dem Wahnsinn zu schützen, der sie unweigerlich befallen würde, wenn sie Jahrtausende lang mit dem Tod vor den Augen leben mussten. Was für eine Qual musste es erst für die sterblichen Männer Gondors bedeuten, wenn sie erlebten, wie ihnen ihre kümmerliche Lebenszeit durch die Finger rann!  
  
Hilflos schloss er die Augen. Er konnte beinahe zusehen wie sein Freund starb, doch es lag nicht in seiner Macht, etwas dagegen zu tun. Dieser Feind konnte nicht mit einem Schwert bekämpft werden.  
  
Plötzlich, mitten in die Stille hinein, ertönte ein seltsam vertrauter Ruf. Legolas erkannte ihn sofort. Vor einigen Jahren, als er Aragorn in die Schlacht um die Schiffe bei Pelargir geritten war, hatte er ihm nur mit äußerster Willensanstrengung widerstanden. Es war der Schrei einer Möwe.  
  
Wie um einen unausgesprochenen Befehl auszuführen lief der Elb los. Er überquerte die Lichtung, ließ die letzten Bäume hinter sich und stand schließlich vor einem langen Strand. Und hier sah er es zum ersten Mal in seinem unsterblichen Leben: das Meer.  
  
Schier endlos erstreckte es sich vor seinen Augen; der Übergang zwischen Himmel und Wasser war nicht zu erkennen. Unermüdlich liefen die Wellen, von einem Rauschen begleitet, auf den Strand zu. Legolas spürte den warmen Sand unter seinen Füßen, als er langsam zum Meer ging. Er war überwältigt von der Größe und Gewalt der Wassermassen, die sich nur wenig vom Wind beeinflussen ließen. Das Meer rief eine solche Sehnsucht nach etwas Unbestimmten in dem Elben hervor, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Verträumt blickte er auf das Wasser hinaus, sah, wie sich Sonnenstrahlen an der Oberfläche brachen und im Licht glitzerten. Alle Sorgen Mittelerdes waren vergessen, es gab nur noch das Meer; die Möwen riefen ihn. Eine Vision von einem fernen Land stieg in ihm auf, die Strände weiß und grüne Pflanzen zeichneten sich vom klaren, blauen Himmel ab, deren Blätterdach sich mit dem Wind neigte.  
  
Doch plötzlich glaubte Legolas ein Gesicht hinter all dem zu erkennen; das wettergegerbte Gesicht seines Freundes Aragorn, gezeichnet vom Gift des Orkpfeiles. Hilflos ballte er die Fäuste, hin- und her gerissen zwischen den widersprüchlichen Wünschen seines Herzens.  
  
Glücklich ließ der Leutnant seine Füße baumeln; er hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass der König noch einmal aufwachen würde. Doch das Athelas schien Wunder gewirkt zu haben, denn es war kaum ein Tag vergangen und der Mann schien zwar schwach aber sehr lebendig zu sein und er fragte ihn bereits eine geraume Zeit lang über den Zustand seiner Truppe aus. Itarik sah dies als ein gutes Omen an und antwortete geduldig so gut er konnte. Allerdings war er auf die nächste Frage absolut nicht vorbereitet.  
  
"Wo ist der blonde Elb, Itarik?"  
  
Verblüfft bemerkte der Heiler, dass er Legolas schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. "Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, Herr, am späten Nachmittag, ist er in diese Richtung verschwunden um Athelas zu suchen" Er zeigte unbestimmt auf eine lange Baumreihe vor ihm. "Macht Euch keine Sorgen; er schien mir in der Lage zu sein, auf sich aufzupassen."  
  
Dieser letzte Ausspruch klang etwas giftiger als beabsichtigt, denn Itarik hatte bemerkt, dass Legolas sich nicht nur in Sachen Heilung besser auskannte als er, der Elb konnte auch besser mit dem Bogen umgehen und der Leutnant war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt der unangefochtene Meisterschütze am Hofe des Grafen von Minhiriath gewesen.  
  
Aragorn hob den Kopf gegen den Wind, der aus der Richtung wehte, in die Legolas den Worten Itariks zufolge verschwunden war. Entsetzt bemerkte er den salzigen Geruch des Meeres darin. In seinem Kopf formten sich die Worte Galadriels: "Legolas Grünblatt, du lebtest bisher Im Wald voller Freude. Meide das Meer! Hast du einmal das Schreien der Möwen gehört, Ist der Friede der Bäume für dich zerstört."  
  
Die Augen Itariks quollen fast über, als er bemerkte, wie der König von seinem Lager aufsprang. "Bleibt liegen, im Namen der Götter, Ihr seid verwundet!"  
  
Doch der Dúnedain hörte ihm nicht zu, er rannte so schnell er vermochte auf den Wald zu und verschwand hinter den Bäumen, wie Legolas am Morgen zuvor. Der Leutnant versuchte ihn noch einzuholen, doch der Waldläufer war zu flink für ihn. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit hatte er ihn aus den Augen verloren und Itarik ging seufzend zum Lager zurück. Was für ein verrückter Herrscher!  
  
Legolas biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihn die Erinnerung an seine alten Kameraden überflutete, Freunde aus längst vergangenen Tagen, die auf grauen Schiffen gen Westen gefahren waren und dort nun auf ihn warteten. Er hatte sich oft nach der Zeit gesehnt, als sie noch alle zusammen in Düsterwald wohnten. Wehmütig erinnerte er sich an die klaren Nächte, in welchen sie am Feuer gesessen waren, an die Ausritte, die Schwertübungen und die Dummheiten, die sie gemeinsam begangen hatten.  
  
Das alles könnte er wieder haben. Ein Schiff würde genügen und er wäre bei ihnen und könnte zusammen mit ihnen auf das Meer hinausblicken, das ihn immer drängender rief.  
  
Legolas tauchte eine Hand ins Wasser. Die Wellen erreichten bereits seine schlanken Fesseln, denn die Flut kam.  
  
"Ah Elbereth, Gilthoniel. Bel...!", flüsterte er heiser, als ihm sein gegenwärtiges Leben wieder in den Sinn kam. Er erinnerte sich and das fröhliche Lachen der Hobbits und die knurrige Stimme des Zwerges. Und wieder sah er das vom Gift geprägte Gesicht Aragorns. Auch hier hatte er Freunde und ihr Ruf war ebenso stark wie der seiner einstigen Gefährten. Hier wurde er gebraucht und Legolas wusste, er könnte es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er einen Kameraden im Stich ließe. Einen sterbenden Kameraden, wie er sich mit einem trockenen Schlucken korrigierte.  
  
Abermals hörte er die Schreie der Möwen und wie das Meer ihn rief.  
  
Verzweifelt ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen. Auch das Wasser war unruhig geworden, und die Gischt spritzte ihm salzige Tropfen ins Gesicht. Legolas kniete lange im Wasser, blickte mit gequältem Gesicht über die Oberfläche in die Ferne und ließ sich von seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen überfluten. Gimli, wie er mit mürrischer Mine durch Fangorns Wald gestapft war. Seine Freunde, als sie ihm sein erstes Elbenpferd geschenkt hatte, nachdem er als Anfänger seine Schlacht geschlagen hatte. Gandalf, mit wehendem Bart und erhobenem Stab auf der Brücke von Moria. Brimiel und er beim Äpfel stehlen. Aragorn, vergiftet. Elladan.  
  
Die Brandung rauschte; ihr Ruf zerrte an ihm.  
  
Fast spürbar gab etwas in seinem Inneren nach. Die nassen, salzigen Spuren auf seinem Gesicht waren gewiss nicht nur von den hoch aufspritzenden Wellen des stetig ansteigenden Wassers.  
  
Legolas schob die Hand in die Tasche. Er ballte seine Hand um den Griff von Aragorns Dolch, der immer noch in seinem Umhang steckte. Als er sie wieder herauszog, funkelte die blutverkrustete Klinge im roten Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Die Schneide schien noch scharf zu sein, und als Legolas den kalten Stahl über seinen Handrücken zog, bildete sich ein Tropfen roten Blutes, der sich löste und ins Wasser tropfte. Die Klinge hatte Elbenblut getrunken, und sie dürstete nach mehr. Der nächste Schnitt war bereits tiefer und zog sich weit bis zum Handgelenk.  
  
Die Sonne stand bereits knapp über dem Wasser, und Legolas warf einen langen Schatten, als er sich aufrichtete, um ein letztes mal stolz über das Meer hinauszublicken.  
  
Der einsame Schrei der Möwen ging im Rauschen der nächsten Welle unter.  
  
Der stechende Schmerz an der Seite wurde für Aragorn langsam unerträglich. Es war zwar nicht schwer, die Richtung, die der Elb eingeschlagen haben musste zu finden; schließlich musste er nur dem salzigen Geruch des Meeres folgen, doch seine Wunde machte die Suche äußerst schmerzhaft. Wenn er sich doch nur täuschen würde! Vielleicht hatte Legolas das Meer noch gar nicht gefunden. War er nur in den Wald zu den Bäumen gerannt?  
  
Aragorn seufzte. Die Worte Galadriels waren immer ein Mysterium und oft nicht einmal für den Empfänger ihrer Botschaft eindeutig klar. Doch der Waldläufer wünschte sich, er würde zumindest die Gefahr für Legolas kennen. Schließlich konnte das Meer keine ernsthafte Bedrohung darstellen. Doch was hatte die Herrin des goldenen Waldes nur gemeint?  
  
In den weichen Waldboden waren kaum sichtbare Spuren eingedrückt; ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass der Elb hier vorbeigekommen sein musste. Aragorn verfiel in ein schnelleres Tempo; er hatte irgendwie das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er zu spät kommen würde, was auch immer seinen Freund bedrohen mochte. Es war für den Unsterblichen sicherlich nicht einfach, so direkt mit dem Tod konfrontiert zu werden. Mit einer Kopfbewegung als ob er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen wollte schob Aragorn auch diesen Gedanken zur Seite; schließlich wusste der Elb doch, dass er Freunde hatte, wie Gimli, die Hobbits, Gandalf und ihn selbst, auf die er jederzeit zählen konnte. Ein leises Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Dúnedain, als er an die Halblinge dachte.  
  
Müde lief er weiter. Bis der Wald abrupt zu Ende war. Vor ihm lag der weite Strand und er blickte blinzelnd gegen das letzte Licht, das bald vom Horizont verschwunden sein würde. Der Sand, eingetaucht in die roten Strahlen der Sonne leuchtete unnatürlich und glänzend. Doch etwas störte die friedfertige Atmosphäre; ein drückendes Schweigen lastete wie eine drohende Wolken über den Dünen. Wie sein Freund blickte er geblendet auf das glitzernde Meer hinaus. Und dort, vor der untergehenden Sonne zeichnete sich eine hoch aufgerichtete Silhouette ab; das Profil eines Elben, einen scharfen Dolch in den Händen.  
  
Mit einem Schlag erkannte Aragorn dessen Absichten. "Legolas!" Er stürmte vor so schnell er es vermochte, doch mit dem grausamen Gefühl, keinen Schritt weiterzukommen. "Nein, Legolas, nin mellon!"  
  
Taumelnd drehte Legolas sich um und durch einen Tränenschleier erkannte er die Gestalt, die auf ihn zulief. Plötzlich sah er seine Bestimmung klar und deutlich vor sich. Er gehörte zu seinen Freunden in Mittelerde, auch wenn ihm ihr unausweichlicher Tod das Herz zerreißen würde. Der Dolch fiel unbeachtet in den Sand, als sich der Elb mit letzter Kraft vom Ruf der Brandung abwandte. Als er zusammenbrach, spürte er noch, wie ihn starke Arme auffingen.  
  
Die Stille durchbrach nur noch der Schrei der Möwen, die über die blutroten Wogen gen Westen davonflogen.  
  
  
  
  
  
-fin- 


End file.
